Convergence
by The Whisper
Summary: It doesn't matter how you do it, just get it done. Re-write. Reload. Iterate. Calibration has always been his area of expertise.
1. Equations

Please be gentle, this is my first ever Mass Effect work! I thought I'd do a few little drabbles to get into the swing of things. The second will be up shortly.  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and associated characters unfortunately do not belong to me.

"_Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations…"_

To calibrate is to minimise variance, maximise accuracy, and iterate until the result converges to an acceptable solution.

In many ways, Garrus Vakarian has found that the calibration processes for the Thanix cannon at his terminal in the main battery are not dissimilar to the process of discharging his M-98 Widow in the field.

Minimise variance, maximise accuracy, iterate. Until your enemy is dead. Until the result converges to victory.

The former C-Sec officer was never much of a one for restriction and regulation. The chaos he caused on Omega was a testament to that. Just as careful planning always yields a tactical advantage, equations - if written correctly, can deliver any desirable solution.

Input any number of variables, for example: the Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse mercenary bands. And the result is Archangel – and inevitably, justice.

It doesn't matter how you do it, just get it done. Re-write. Reload. Iterate.

Calibration has always been his area of expertise.


	2. Education

I've still got a few more to go! Hope they are sounding ok so far.  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and associated characters unfortunately do not belong to me.

**Education**

Onboard the Normandy Garrus Vakarian has found solace in the main battery. The development of new calibration routines provides a welcome distraction from the increasingly frequent, and exponentially loud disagreements between the two human women on the same level.

Ensuring the Thanix cannon is operational and dependable at maximum capacity is his main responsibility, the safety of all onboard, human and alien, entrusted to him by Shepard whenever he isn't accompanying her planetside.

In truth, he finds the calibration of the Normandy's weapons systems soothing. Running through optimisation algorithms gives him time to switch off; and considering recent developments, in particular a conversation regarding reach and flexibility, he most definitely needs the downtime.

Thinking about the offer she has placed before him reduces his calibration efficiency by at least 75.6 percent.

Perhaps the estimate should be closer to 80 percent, if he factors in time spent in the Mordin's lab deflecting questions about turian anatomy that he would prefer not to answer.

If the salarian comes near him with another human edu-vid…

He will say he was provoked.


	3. Dilution

Disclaimer: Mass Effect and associated characters still unfortunately don't belong to me.

**Dilution**

Shepard.

He'd thought her dead. But then, she was the one thing in his life that was impossible to model, or predict.

She had found him on Omega, and dragged him back to the Normandy. Half his face still on the ground where he had fallen, half his blood painting the floor a deep clan blue.

Her reaction upon his resurfacing, when faced with his scarring and new cybernetics was, at least, positive. A joke about slapping on some face paint had at least kept him in good spirits, despite her obvious distress.

Admittedly, it was confronting to lose half of his clan markings, but the turian personally believed the gunship had also marked him in a different way.

While his left side was still half clan Vakarian – the streaks of deep blue paint as orderly as they had ever been, his right side it seemed, now was marked as Shepard's – scarred, chaotic, but reborn.

His place was with her now, she was his Commander, his friend.

Perhaps she would be more, if he had the courage.

He just needed something to go right, for once. Just once.


	4. An Acceptable Solution

A final 100ish words, before I try my hand at some proper fic.

_An Acceptable Solution_

That last night, he left the final optimisation calibrations running.

If the turian had checked his private terminal in the main battery at 23:14hrs, he would see that the calibrations for the Thanix cannon had at last converged to an optimal solution – the Normandy would indeed have her weapons fully operational, and at maximum capacity for the coming day.

However, at 23:14hrs in the private quarters of Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian had instead discovered that experimentation, as well as calibration, was another of his areas of expertise.


End file.
